


Let Me Make It Up To You (for Ella)

by thehotinpsychotic



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M, Panties Kink, fear kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotinpsychotic/pseuds/thehotinpsychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gerard and Ray play a mean joke on Frank involving one of his phobias, what can Gerard do to make it up to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Make It Up To You (for Ella)

       My heart pounds heavily in my chest, and if I didn’t know any better, I’d worry about Frank hearing my heartbeat, seeing me, and ruining everything.

       Even though I’m the one most likely to blow it, I extend my leg backwards and kick Ray’s shin, hissing,

       “Shh!”

       “Geez,” Ray mutters. “Is he coming already?”

       I peek around the corner, ducking back behind the wall. “He’s coming right now, be ready, okay?”

       Ray nods, and hoists up the snake that he was originally holding low to the ground. “Frankie might just piss himself.”

       “I hope he does,” I giggle. I see one sneakered foot step out in front of me, and then a second one. A size five Converse to be precise. I recognize it as Frank quickly and tackle him.

       Frank squirms beneath me, but I manage to pin his body down with my own and hold his wrists to the earth, making it so he’s unable to move.

       “What the fuck are you doing?” Frank whines, struggling to get up. He rolls his eyes and lets out an irritated groan.

       “Frank!” Ray calls. He appears next to me, holding the snake up next to Frank.

       Frank squeals, and writhes wildly beneath me. “Get it away Toro, I fucking swear!”

       “Swear what?” Ray teases, holding the snake closer still. He lays it on top of Frank, who screws his eyes shut and begins to whimper, quaking beneath me.

       It’s that moment when my crotch begins to feel a bit cramped, and I cock a brow as I get the slightest bit hard. Not because of Frank though, right?

       I look at the smaller boy trapped beneath me, notice the way that his forehead creases with fear. Observe how his shirt has been rolled up, revealing his mid riff and happy trail in all their glory.  

       Frank starts to cry, slowly at first, but soon he’s bawling. “Get it away, get it away!” he sobs.

       Ray shoots me a look, and I sigh and tell,

       “Get the snake off him.”

       Ray recoils, setting down the snake and letting it slither away. It passes Frank, who screams and breaks free, shoving me off onto my ass and standing abruptly.

       “You guys are assholes!” Frank cries, and storms off from where he came.

       Ray stands, twiddling his thumbs. I know he feels bad because I do. If someone as cruel and unsympathetic as me feels a little guilty, then Ray must feel awful.

       “I’ll go talk to him,” I mumble, brushing the grass off of me and rising. I head off towards where Frank left, and take a lucky left turn that leads me to the old playground, where Frank is by himself sitting on a swing.

       I approach him slowly, trying not to make any noise. My foot crunches a soda can, and Frank looks over and jumps up. “Stay away.”

       “I came to apologize,” I admit.

       “Yeah fucking right,” Frank scoffs. “If you come near me, I’m decking you.”

       “Look, I’m sorry, okay?” I confess. “I feel really shitty. Please don’t be mad.”

       “I’m not mad, I’m pissed. That was mean,” Frank points out.

       “I know, I know,” I agree.

       Frank lowers himself back onto the swing, and pushes himself with his feet. I take the swing next to him, sitting still. Eventually, I ask,

       “Is there any way I can make it up to you?”

       “I’ll tell you how, you little shit,” Frank begins hotly. He pauses, and looks me up and down in a sort of desperate way, his golden brown eyes flicking across me swiftly. He grabs me by the collar of my shirt and yanks me to him, our lips crashing together.

       He pushes his tongue through my lips, entering my mouth easily. He runs his tongue along the length of mine, so I suck on his in return.

       Frank’s hips dip down, and I notice that he’s hard. It’s only then that I realize I am as well.

       Frank pulls away, staring at me. He presses a hand to my cheek, bringing it up through my hair. He threads his fingers through the back of my hair, pulling me in for another kiss.

       As Frank kisses me, I reach down, unbuttoning Frank’s pants. Frank grinds his hips, which coaxes the zipper down, revealing a V of pink panties.

       I cup Frank’s crotch, squeezing gently. Frank’s breath trembles in my mouth, and I’m a smirking bastard.

       I tug Frank’s pants down gradually, and he wiggles to try to help. The pants only get down to his knees, so I settle for slipping my hand down the front of Frank’s panties rather than removing them.

       Frank’s kiss stutters as I wrap my hand around the head of his cock, rubbing the tip with my thumb. He stops fully when I bring my hand up and down the shaft, always gliding my thumb over the head when I reach the top.

       Frank grabs onto me, burying his head into my shoulder.

       “Gerard,” he mewls, and he thrusts his hips forward to try to get even more from me. So I give him more, and Frank’s ready to come in no time at all.

       “Gerard, stop, I’m going to come,” he warns, only a whimper escaping his lips. His hips are trembling and his dick twitching with stimulation, and I wonder if this is the furthest Frank’s ever gone sexually.

       “Have you ever came before, Frankie?” I ask in a low voice.

       Frank shakes his head, grabbing the back of my t shirt tightly. “No, never. Now stop.”

       “Just let it happen, Frank. Relax,” I coax.

       Frank’s grip loosens, and his hips continue to tremble, but at a slower rate.

       “Now, I want something, Frank,” I start.

       “What?” Frank moans quietly, his voice breathy and hot. “Anything, anything for you.”

       “When you come, I want you to say my name, and only my name. Loudly. Can you do that, Frankie?” I question sultrily.

       Frank nods vehemently. This motivates me to work faster, and Frank’s heart rate increases steadily, along with his breath, until he comes, screaming,

       “Gerard!”

       He rests his head on my shoulder. I lick his neck, biting the skin softly. “Good boy.”


End file.
